


Flight of Shadows

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Queen of Mercy and Grace [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Side Zombie, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Implications of torture, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Other, mind wiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Perhaps in another world, he did not betray his Queen for the sake of two tiny new lives and two shadows he holds dearest of them all.





	Flight of Shadows

They were born in the middle of the night, deep in the fortified safety of the palace, screams rending the darkness beyond one well-lit room. There are only two in attendance, no one else is trusted with the heirs of the Empire, no one else is allowed to touch them.

The Imperator cradles his daughter in his arms, confident in the care the Queen's Right Hand will give his son. That they will grow together between palace and fortress, and in time his tiny princess will be the Queen whose name shakes the stars, with her brother at her side as her Right Hand.

Perhaps, in another world, that is how it is.

Perhaps, in another world, the Queen's Right Hand does not find a last bit of the person he'd thought long lost, and see two small bundles pressed into the arms of two shadows, and sent racing for the edges of the galaxy in the fastest ship he owns.

In another world, a broken body is not hoisted up, bound and bloodied, in obscene display above the fortress that once was his, that all may see the displeasure of the Queen when her Word is betrayed. Not dead, for that would be a kindness, and there is no kindess left in her.

Far from the dark center of the galaxy, shadows huddle together in a sanctuary of bright and painful light, surrounded by those who have broken free of the shackles they still bear. Free of even the smothering horror of the mercy they were subject to.

"Ahsoka."

It is the third time the soldier - clad in blue-painted armor, with marks that tease at one shadow's memory - has spoken the same word. If it is a name, it is one that has been lost. They are only shadows, sent from the safety of their Master's fortress with instructions pressed too deeply to disobey. Take the children to the soldiers beyond the reach of the Queen, and see them raised in light.

Light, where shadows are burned away.

"Ahsoka."

This time, a hand is reached out, touching the shoulder of the slimmer shadow, and her horned head jerks up, eyes wide and confused.

"What do you want? I do not understand."

She sees the confusion echoed back in the soldier's eyes, soon chased with sorrow and regret.

"It's your name. Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka." She says the name slowly, feeling the shape of the word in her mouth. It feels right, feels familiar, but she still doesn't know it. Does not know how it can be her name. She is just a shadow, obedient to her Master's will. What need has a shadow for a name?

The soldier crouches down so he's on eye-level with her, watching her still with the same sorrow, though there is something else there, a steel that reminds her of the sad looks her Master gives his shadows. And most of all, the shadow he'd sent with her, to be sure the children were brought here, where the soldiers and the light were.

"Do you know what his name is?"

She follows his glance to the shadow at her side. The shadow who is more darkness than flesh, black threads creeping out like veins from the well of shadow at the center of him. Bleeding gold into his eyes, leeching color from his hair, leaving him cold as a corpse.

Looking back at the soldier, she shakes her head. "Shadows have no names, only where we live. He is the deepest. He lived below the light, where no one else goes."

There's a quiet, hollow hum beside her, and the other shadow smiles, though it looks strange and twisted. "He would call me Qui-Gon. I do not know if it was my name, or just a name he liked."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 26 May 2016.


End file.
